Integrated Circuit (IC) chips can be used to store sensitive data and thus may be the target of malicious attacks. For example, an attacker may try to make electrical contact to transistors or metal tracks to read control data or to manipulate an operation on the IC chip. Alternatively, an attacker may try to manipulate an operation by illuminating transistors from the backside with a laser, an attack known as a Laser Fault Injection (LFI) attack. Often, such LFI attacks involve thinning the backside of the IC chip. For example, an attacker may try to remove substrate material from the backside of an IC chip to make electrical contact with the transistor area of the IC chip. In addition, backside thinning makes it easier to launch an LFI attack. Typical security features do not address attacks that involve backside thinning.